


Wrapped Up In A Bow

by imel



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes birthday surprises can be rather surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars and Stripes

You wouldn't admit to anyone you knew, but you were skimming the local personals ads online that summer evening. It wasn't somewhere you thought you'd find the love of your life, not that you were looking for the love of your life particularly hard. Maybe someday, but not someday soon.

One ad caught your attention, though. It wasn't a combination you'd seen before.

 

**WBiMC seeks SF for discreet encounter**

 

The ad piqued your curiosity. You really wondered what the couple was looking for in regards to the encounter. Your mind wandered to watching two attractive men kissing and touching each other desperately, and then lavishing that same attention on you. It sounded like it could be interesting to say the least.

You clicked the reply button and began to type:

 

_I've never been with a couple before, but I'm curious what you guys are looking for in your encounter. If we're on the same page, I think it could be a lot of fun._

 

You received a reply 15 minutes later.

 

**My boyfriend hasn't been with a woman before and wants to try it. His birthday is tomorrow, and I'm giving him that as one of his presents because I'm a good boyfriend. Hell, I'm the best boyfriend ever.**

**Do you have any pics? ;)**

 

Deflowering a sort of virgin? It wasn't what you were expecting to hear back. You were more intrigued.

You attached a few pictures that weren't too revealing to your message and responded:

 

_What are you going to do – cover the woman with a few strategically placed bows, lol? Are you going to be involved in the encounter, too, or is this just with him?_

_I hope you like the pics. Do you have any? :)_

 

**You're cute. Not showing enough skin for my taste, though. ;)**

**Actually, bows aren't a bad idea. Not bad at all.**

**Yeah, I figured we'd share the woman. Tag team her, maybe some DP if she's up for that. I don't know if he'd have a clue what to do if I just shoved a woman in his direction anyway. Probably not honestly.**

**I don't have any pics, but I assure you that you wouldn't be disappointed by either one of us. ;)**

 

You admittedly hadn't done that before – any of it really. It wasn't something you were necessarily opposed to, especially if the couple was willing to put on a bit of a show for you in return for your “services.” Biting your lip and contemplating whether you should push forward with this if there weren't even any pictures, you typed your reply:

 

_Thanks. I'm glad you like the pics. :)_

_I'm interested if you are. What time did you want to do this?_

 

**Tomorrow evening.**

**If you're free, I need your measurements for some lingerie and shoe size and your address so I can pick you up.**

 

It was a holiday so everywhere would be closed anyway, and you had no plans. Fireworks in the bedroom sounded like more fun than watching them outdoors in the summer heat anyway. You replied with your address and measurements, wondering where he was going to get lingerie on a holiday. You added your cell phone number in case he needed to call.

You waited for a reply before heading to bed. It came quickly:

 

**Lingerie should be there by tomorrow afternoon. Put it on and be ready to leave by 6.**

 

You responded:

 

_Will do. This is one of the craziest things I've ever done before, btw. Please don't be a serial killer lol. I'm heading to bed now. Let me know if anything changes._

 

You woke up to sunlight in your bedroom and your doorbell ringing. It was 10:30.

You rushed to answer it in your pajamas, almost tripping a few times in your groggy state.

A courier handed you a package. It was definitely larger and heavier than a box of lingerie and shoes should be. You signed for it and shut the door, eager to open it and see what it contained.

The package contained an outfit and a black box. The lingerie was stars, stripes and all things patriotic. It made sense since it was July 4 after all. The skirt and blouse were navy and white. They were modest enough, but still sexy. They weren't something you'd never consider wearing again. At least you didn't have to parade around dressed like a stripper. The shoes were red stilettos – expensive ones, too. You wondered if they'd let you keep the shoes.

The black box was next. A note was taped to the top reading: “You'll need this. Trust me. Put it in before you leave.” It contained a smooth, tapered black plug and a bottle of lubricant. The plug wasn't particularly small. You suddenly felt nervous about the planned meeting. Weighing the doubt in your stomach with the growing warmth between your legs, you decided you would still go through with it.

You left the contents of the package on your dresser and went to check your email. You had no new messages from the man. You typed one up quickly.

 

_I got the package. You have good taste in clothes, but I'm not sure about your taste in little black boxes. It's kind of intimidating. Should I be scared?_

 

**Of course I have good taste in clothes. You shouldn't doubt the fashion sense of a man who dates other men, and especially not me.**

**Not really. He's a gentle giant unless you know how to press his buttons just right.**

 

_If you think of anything else, just let me know. It would probably be better if you texted me since I don't check my email as frequently. I'll be ready at 6._

 

The day went by slowly. You alternated between periods of arousal and nervousness at what the evening would hold.

Your phone received a text message at around 2pm.

 

**Okay, change of plans. Be ready at 3:45.**

_I'll be ready, but no earlier than that. I still have shower and get dressed._

**You better get started then.**

 

You shaved and then exfoliated, scrubbed and showered with your favorite body wash. When your body met your approval, you washed your hair and wrapped yourself in a towel when you were finished.

It took longer than normal for you to get ready, but when you finally were, you looked really good, from head to toe.

It was about 3:30, and you rushed to grab the black box.

"Why am I even doing this?" you asked yourself.

You emptied half the bottle of lubricant onto the plug and yourself and bit your lip as you pushed it in slowly. It was something you really should have allowed more time for and would probably regret later. You pulled the festive stars and stripes panties back on.

A car horn honked from outside. You quickly grabbed your purse and walked outside. A very expensive car with tinted windows was idling by the curb. You walked up to the window and tapped on it, hoping it wasn't someone else's car.

The window went down, and a man who looked very familiar looked you over. "What are you waiting for? Get in."

You opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. He pulled away from the curb. "Are you..."

"Yes, I'm Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, please save your applause."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," you said after a pause.

"And I'd like to keep it that way for everyone else," he responded.

"Is it anyone I'd have heard of?" you asked.

"Steve Rogers, the one and only Captain America."

"He's interested in guys? Really?" It didn't seem to match his public image.

"Surprised the hell out of me, too," he admitted.

You were silent for a while before finally asking, "How is this going to work?"

"I'll take you to the bedroom, and you'll wait there until I bring Steve up for his surprise. You shouldn't have to wait too long, maybe half an hour tops."

"Okay, I can do that." You glanced over at Tony. At least you weren't being let down on the two attractive men part.

You got lost in your thoughts until he finally pulled into a large garage and parked the car.

Your hand was on the door to open it.

"Wait."

He fished into his pocket and pulled out a small black remote.

"What's that for?" you asked.

He pressed a button, and the plug started vibrating, causing you to jump and groan at the same time.

"Good. Just checking." He grinned as he pressed another button to turn it off and shoved the remote back into his pocket. He got out of the car.

You followed him out of the garage and into an elevator, down some corridors until he ushered you into a bedroom.

It was large and lavish. You'd never been in anything like it before. You noticed a very large red bow sitting on the huge bed and grabbed it.

"Is this for me?" you asked.

He took it from you and attached it to your waist. "There. Okay, now I have to get back before he notices I left. Just wait here."

Tony hurried out of the room and left you sitting on the bed, feeling kind of silly wearing the bow.

You sat on the bed waiting for quite a while, watching the time pass on your cell phone.

The door opened, and you put your cell phone on the nightstand.

A tall blond man walked in who you assumed was Steve, followed by Tony.

"Why is there a girl sitting on your bed with a bow on her?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes at Tony.

"Happy birthday!" Tony replied.

"I don't understand," Steve said, "and I don't know if I want to understand."

"You told me you wanted to know what it was like to be with a woman. I brought you one. You can thank me later."

"Tony! I'm not going to sleep with some stranger. I don't know how you could have even thought that." He placed a palm on his forehead, shaking his head.

"Maybe I should go," you said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Wait!" Tony said, turning to Steve. "At least get to know her before you decide."

"You're incorrigible," Steve said with a sigh.

Steve walked over to you and extended a hand. You took it. "Steve. I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances."

"It's not your fault," you said. "I hope I didn't put a damper on your birthday fun."

"You didn't. Do you want to, uh, go watch a movie in the living room?" 

"Can I just go to the bathroom first?" you asked, wanting to dispose of the plug as soon as possible to make this at least slightly less awkward.

"No!" Tony replied.

Steve turned to look at him. "Why can't she?"

Tony tossed him the small remote he had pulled out earlier.

"What is this to?" Steve asked, pressing a button experimentally.

The plug started vibrating, and you made a choked noise.

"Are you okay?" Steve looked at you with concern.

"Can I have that remote please?" you asked.

"What is it to?" Steve looked at Tony. "What did you do?"

Tony grinned at him. "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

Steve pressed another button, staring at you.

You inhaled sharply when the vibration grew stronger.

"Tony, you didn't..." Steve pushed a couple more buttons.

The vibrations started to pulse, and you stifled the moan that tried to escape from your mouth with a cough.

"Did he put you up to this?" Steve asked, glaring over at Tony.

"Well, I could have chosen not to...wear it?" you replied, feeling more embarrassed than you had in years.

"The bathroom's over there." He placed a warm hand on your back and guided you toward it. "Take your time. I need to have a little talk with Tony."

You slipped into the spacious bathroom and quickly removed the plug and cleaned yourself up. After deliberating for a moment, you washed it off with soap in the sink and placed it on the vanity to dry. You hid the plug underneath the bow so you didn't have to look at it and remember the last 15 minutes.

Your fantasies of a sexy threesome with two attractive men hadn't exactly panned out. You'd only been the cause of an argument between two attractive men and probably ruined one's birthday. On the bright side, at least they weren't serial killers.

You sank down on the floor against the wall, knees to your chest, and sighed.

Someone tapped on the door. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah," you said, unconvincingly.

The door opened, and Steve came in. He sat down next to you.

"Not the best birthday ever, huh?" you asked.

He shrugged. "I've had worse."

"I'm sorry about all this. If I would have known..." you trailed off.

"Tony has good intentions. He just doesn't go about things the right way sometimes." He sighed.

"If you want, I can go home," you offered.

"No. I am...well, curious, and I guess I don't see why you have to stay a stranger," he said awkwardly. “And Tony went to the trouble of finding you and putting this together. How did he find you?”

“I responded to a personals ad online,” you admitted.

“Do you do that, uh often?” he asked.

“This is the first time. It hasn't exactly turned out how I expected it to. You wouldn't believe how embarrassed I am right now.”

He placed a hand on your arm and squeezed reassuringly. “You shouldn't be embarrassed. I have a...question.”

“Go ahead,” you replied.

“What did Tony say he planned to do with, uh, you and me and him?”

“I'm not sure you'd know what I meant if I told you.” You half-laughed.

“I don't know. I might surprise you.” He smiled, but didn't push for more details. 

“I doubt the terms 'tag team' and 'DP' mean much to you,” you offered.

“They don't ring a bell,” he admitted, rubbing his head, “but I can imagine knowing Tony.”

“Well, 'tag team' means...taking turns with me.” You chose your words carefully.

“And 'DP?'” he asked.

“That would be the abbreviation for double penetration, which I'm sure you can figure out on your own.”

His eyes widened. “Yeah, I, uh, yeah...” A blush crept across his cheeks. 

“It's not something I've ever done before,” you added quickly.

“But you want to try it?” he asked, looking at you intently.

“You only live once?” you responded uncertainly.

“Come on.” He helped you to your feet. “Let's go watch that movie.”

He led you to a living room with a very large flat screen TV. Tony was sitting on one end of a couch, flipping through channels.

“What movie are we watching?” you asked.

“Nothing...explicit,” Steve warned Tony.

“You ruin all my fun,” Tony replied with a sigh.

You plopped down on the other end of the couch, and Steve sat in the middle. Tony settled on an action flick that didn't interest you much. You glanced over at Steve instead and watched him watching the movie. He was almost devastatingly attractive, not that Tony wasn't. They were very different.

Tony whispered something into Steve's ear, and Steve turned to look at you. You wondered if Tony had noticed you watching Steve and looked down at the floor.

He hooked a finger under your chin and lifted your head to meet his gaze.

“You do it, or I will,” Tony said.

“Do what?” you asked.

Steve leaned forward and placed a gentle, almost chaste kiss on your lips. Your heart was pounding in your chest from just that small display. You thought that maybe you'd have to be carried out on a stretcher if things got more intimate.

“That barely counts,” Tony said. “There wasn't even any tongue.”

“It does, too, count.” Steve rolled his eyes.

Tony got up and approached you. He wordlessly straddled you on the couch and quickly pressed his lips to yours. His tongue slipped into your mouth like it belonged there, moving with every last bit of that confidence he exuded. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't afraid to make it his. His fingers tangled in your hair, and he pulled you closer. As he separated from you, he nipped your lower lip slowly.

You decided that you definitely were going to be carried out on a stretcher.

“And that's how you do it,” Tony said, pushing himself to his feet.

Steve was staring, obviously taken aback. “I, uh...”

“Go on,” Tony urged.

Steve looked from Tony to you as if he couldn't believe what was happening. You shared in that sentiment.

“You don't have to,” you said. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, this is okay,” Steve insisted. He didn't straddle you like Tony had, but he pulled you in for another kiss. He held your face and brushed his thumb over your jawline.

“Use your tongue,” Tony said.

Steve made a muffled sound against your mouth before tracing your lips lightly with the tip of his tongue. 

It was your turn to make a noise. You parted your lip and met the tip of his tongue with yours. His tongue followed yours back into your mouth. His exploration of your mouth was tentative, gentle, sweet. It was such a stark contrast.

“Touch her,” Tony demanded.

You looked at Steve. He was still kissing you, but also glancing disapprovingly in Tony's direction out of the corner of his eye. He relented, though, and moved a hand to the small of your back, rubbing you through the thin fabric of your blouse.

“Yeah, that's good,” Tony approved. “Now move your hand under her shirt. Actually, nix that. Let's take this to the bedroom.”

Steve broke the kiss and shifted uncomfortably. “I don't know, Tony...”

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Scout's honor.” 

“I can't see you being a Boy Scout,” Steve said incredulously.

“Okay, it was only for a week, but it still stands.” He softened. “If you don't want to do anything, all you have to do is say so. I won't push you.” 

Steve looked from you to Tony and back again. “Okay.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took 5 months to finish this. I feel bad for making people wait, but I go back and rewrite everything a dozen times, which makes it a lengthy process!

You followed Tony and Steve into the bedroom. Tony immediately began taking his shirt off.

“Tony,” Steve started.

“I'll leave it on.” Tony walked over to the other man and placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on his lips. “What do _you_ want to do?”

“I, uh...” Steve looked at you, bewildered, for a moment before sitting down on the bed. “We can kiss some more, if that's okay.” He patted the space next to him.

“That sounds good,” you replied, sitting down next to him. “Do you want to sit or lay down?”

“We can lay down.” Steve moved to the opposite side of the bed. You crawled over to him, laying on your side facing him, and Tony sat down behind you.

You looked into Steve's blue eyes, wondering what he was thinking. He brushed your hair back behind your ear and traced the top of your ear with his thumb. He shut his eyes and pressed his lips to yours. His arm wrapped around you and rested on your back. You slipped your arm underneath his and did the same. He was very warm, warmer than anyone else you'd been this close to. You let yourself get lost in the heat against you, sucking and nibbling on his lower lip.

He deepened the kiss. Your tongues intertwined in a languid dance to your shallow breathing and pounding hearts.

“Try putting your leg over him,” Tony said from behind, “if that's okay with Steve.”

Steve nodded into the kiss.

You draped your leg over him. Deciding to take things slow, you didn't move your hips at all, as much as you would have enjoyed it. Instead, you relaxed into the kiss, rubbing his back absentmindedly.

Tony shifted behind you. His hand squeezed your ass and hiked the back of your skirt up. Calloused fingers pushed the material of your panties aside.

You gasped and moaned into the kiss.

Steve's eyes opened, and he pulled back long enough to mumble, “what are you doing, Tony?”

“I couldn't resist,” Tony replied.

Steve craned his neck to see your skirt hiked up and Tony's hand between your legs. “You don't mind?” he asked you.

You shook your head. “It's all good.”

“Okay. You can, uh, carry on.” Steve returned to kissing you thoroughly.

Tony parted your lower lips with his fingers. “God, you're wet. Which one of us is doing that to you? It's me, right?”

Your only response was to squirm beneath his touch as he dipped two fingers into your entrance and moved them to massage your clit slowly. Moans, groans and whimpers spilled from your mouth into Steve's.

Steve pulled his swollen lips back from your mouth and kissed your cheek over to your ear. “I...wanted to hear you make those noises,” he whispered before kissing the side of your neck.

You didn't hold back your cries of pleasure. Your impending orgasm built gradually, not as fast as you probably would have liked. You focused on the sensations coursing through your body instead of the end result.

Steve moved back to your ear again. “What can I do to...make you feel...more good?”

“Umm, I don't think you'd...” you replied, distracted by Tony's ministrations.

“Tell me?” Steve asked, eyes full of promise.

“Would you tell me what you want to do next?” you asked.

“He's no good at dirty talk,” Tony responded.

“I could try again,” Steve offered.

“Go ahead,” Tony encouraged with a snicker.

“Well, I want to touch your, uh...” Steve started.

There was a long pause.

“Time to fill in the blank! Tits, pussy, ass? Which one is it?” Tony said. “My money's on pussy.”

“Yeah, p-, uh, that.” Steve blushed. “Sorry.”

“Do you want her to suck your cock? I know how much you love fucking my mouth with that big, thick, perfect cock of yours. I know you're so hard just thinking about it, desperate to get out of those pants,” Tony said.

“I, uh...” Steve gulped and shifted uncomfortably.

Tony quickened the pace, rubbing you in just the right way to send you over the edge.

“God!” You arched your back and dug your fingers into Steve, head spinning. He pulled you closer, watching your face attentively with something that looked like a combination of awe and desire.

Tony wiped his hand on your skirt and looked at Steve. “What now, birthday boy?”

Steve rolled you onto your back and laid a large hand on your stomach.

“You can touch me,” you urged.

Steve moved his hand to cup a breast through your blouse.

“They're more fun when they're bare,” Tony said, pushing up the hem of your blouse to expose a couple of inches of skin.

“I...guess that would be okay.” He didn't sound completely certain.

Tony's hands were already lifting your shirt eagerly. You sat up to let him finish pulling it over your head. He tossed it onto the floor.

“Really, Tony?” Steve chuckled, staring at the star-spangled bra.

“You know you love it,” Tony replied. “What about the bra? Does it stay or go?”

Steve bit his lip and looked at you, then at Tony. “Go ahead.”

“I'll let you unwrap the goodies. It is your birthday after all,” Tony said. “What about me?”

“What about you?” Steve asked.

“Can I take my shirt off, too?”

“Yeah.”

Tony tossed his shirt onto the floor behind him.

He looked good without a shirt, and you were eager to touch him. You wondered about the metal circle emitting a blue glow in the center of his chest, though, but didn't ask. It didn't seem like it would be a good bedroom conversation topic.

“Are you going to join us in the land of the topless?” Tony asked.

“In a minute.” Steve moved to your back and slowly unclasped the bra with unsteady hands.

You didn't shrug out of it, opting to see what Steve would do next instead.

Tony reached over you to rub Steve's knee reassuringly.

Steve smiled weakly at the other man. He grasped the straps and slid them down your shoulders, down to your elbows and let gravity do the rest of the work.

You discarded the bra in the general direction the blouse and Tony's shirt had gone.

Steve guided you to lay down again, placing a gentle kiss on your lips before he sat up again. He splayed his fingers out on your bare stomach, trailing up to the valley between your breasts.

“Mmm,” you mumbled at his touch.

“Your heart is beating so fast,” Steve commented, pressing his fingertips against your chest.

“That usually happens when I'm in bed with a really sexy guy, well guys plural this time.”

Pink spread across Steve's cheeks at the compliment.

“Wait until you see him without his clothes,” Tony said and then whistled.

Steve's blush deepened.

“You know, you're adorable when you do that,” you said with a small smile.

“Thank you, I think,” Steve responded, moving a hand to cup your bare breast, gently kneading the flesh beneath his fingers. “You're really soft.”

Tony reached over and groped Steve through his pants. “And you're really hard.”

You couldn't help but chuckle, although you started to feel bad for Steve and how embarrassed he seemed to be by the whole situation.

Tony ran his hand down your side, sweeping across your hipbone before continuing his descent. He briefly brushed over the fabric of the skirt and moved to nudge your thighs apart.

Steve dipped his head to kiss a slow trail from your collarbone to the swell of your breast. He paused for a moment before focusing his attention on your nipple, lightly kissing and sucking.

“Panties?” Tony asked as he hooked his fingers around the sides of your panties.

Steve mumbled a distracted “mhmm” into your skin and moved his mouth to your other breast.

You lifted your hips, and Tony tugged the panties off to join the growing pile of clothes.

Steve lifted his head, placing one last gentle kiss on your chest, and sat up. He looked to Tony for guidance.

"I'm leaving this up to you, champ,” Tony said.

“What are my, uh, options?” Steve asked.

“Well, I'm sure the lady won't object if you go downtown and show her a good time. You could also get out of those pants, and if you ask nicely, I'm sure she'll show you how good she is with her mouth. Or you could skip that all together and go straight for home plate.”

Steve was blushing again, and you wondered if Tony was doing it on purpose. Probably.

Steve ran a hand down your arm. “I want to touch you first, if that's okay.”

“As long as I can touch you afterward,” you said, rubbing his leg.

“Deal.” Steve played with the fabric of your skirt, occasionally grazing your thigh with his fingertips.

"Did you want me to leave the skirt on?" you asked. "It would be easier if I took it off."

Steve nodded and moved back while you slid the skirt off and discarded it. His lips parted as he looked at your now nude body in awe. He touched your torso down to your parted thighs, paying particular attention to the curve of your hips.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked.

After an extended silence, Steve blurted out, "I want to draw you."

"Draw her like one of your French girls," Tony said.

"What French girls?" Steve asked, confused.

You laughed. "It's a movie reference."

"I'm not watching it with you," Tony responded to Steve's gaze. "Don't pretend you don't tear up at Disney movies. Titanic doesn't wrap things up with an ending sweet enough to land you a date with a dentist's drill."

Steve didn't respond and instead started unbuttoning his shirt. When it was unbuttoned and untucked, he started to place it neatly on the empty nightstand. Tony snatched it from him and threw it.

"Hey," Steve complained.

"Want to add anything else to the pile?" Tony asked.

"You can take off your pants." Steve tugged his undershirt over his head, revealing his well-muscled torso and arms.

You sat up and reached a hand out to tentatively run your fingers over one of his biceps, too distracted to really notice Tony taking his pants off. Your fingers moved over to his abs and traced the muscles there.

"I've got something you'll be more impressed with," Tony said, grabbing your wrist and moving your hand down to rest on his red and gold boxers.

You rubbed his obvious erection through the boxers. It was considerable, hot underneath your touch, and you were eager to get better acquainted with it.

"You still want to touch her?" Tony asked Steve.

"Yeah," Steve replied. He still seemed nervous.

"You stay on this side of her, and I'm going to go on the other side. If it's okay with you, she can show me what she can do with her hand while you show her what you can do with yours," Tony said.

Steve nodded, resting his warm hand on your thigh. You parted your legs a bit more to grant him easier access. His fingers brushed your mound, playing with the hair there for a moment before descending to your lower lips.

Tony tugged off his boxers and positioned himself next to you. You glanced over at his now nude body. He was more compact than Steve was, but still fit. You trailed your hand from his stomach down to his cock, swirling a finger in the precum leaking from the head. He groaned when you wrapped your hand around him and started moving it up and down slowly, rubbing your thumb over the tip occasionally between strokes.

"Is this okay?" Steve asked, the tip of a finger positioned at your entrance.

"If it involves you inside me, it's more than okay."

Steve slowly slipped his finger in, until it was completely ensheathed in your wet warmth. He withdrew it and added a second, scissoring and wiggling them as he tentatively explored your inner walls.

You had trouble focusing on Tony. Every time you managed to focus on your hand and working Tony with it, Steve would move his fingers in a way that elicited moans and felt too good to pay attention to anything else.

Tony snickered. "You know you look entirely too pleased with yourself when you make her moan. Tip, though -- use your thumb on her clit."

Steve paused and moved his thumb, obviously not quite sure of what he was looking for.

"You'll know when you find it," Tony added.

When Steve found your clit, you trembled and dug the nails of your free hand into his arm. His touch was very direct and intense, and you were already close to the edge. You forgot about Tony when you were brought over the edge into a powerful orgasm. Steve pushed a third finger in, working them in and out faster than he had been, and your inner walls clenched tighter around him.

After your orgasm faded, Steve pulled his fingers out and ran his thumb over the wetness still on them, looking at it inquisitively.

"Nothing that comes from a bottle is quite like it," Tony commented, "and it tastes a hell of a lot better than unflavored lube."

Steve brought a finger to his lips and tentatively licked it. He looked at Tony. "It doesn't taste like you."

Tony moved Steve’s fingers to his mouth and licked them clean slowly and thoroughly, watching Steve’s intent stare at the act. “You’re right, she doesn’t. You’re both delicious, though. Do you want to try it at the source?”

“Yeah.” Steve scooted down the bed and positioned himself between your thighs. He glanced up at Tony. “How do you...”

“We’ll skip the finer points of eating out and just go for something simple. Lick her like a lollipop.”

Steve licked a slow stripe upward along your slit. When he reached your clit with the flat of his tongue, your hips involuntarily bucked a bit against his face. He pulled back, surprised and obviously concerned. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, that was good, really good. Do that again.” You ran your fingers through his soft hair reassuringly, rubbing your thumb at his his temple.

He returned to the task at hand, using his tongue to find your clit again and focus on lapping at it in earnest. It wasn’t the most amazing oral sex you’d ever had the pleasure of experiencing, but for what he lacked in experience and technique, he made up with in sheer enthusiasm. It didn’t hurt that he was one of the sexiest men you’d ever seen, and you liked the way he looked with his face buried between your thighs. It was really too bad that this was probably a one time thing. You could get used to that.

“I’m getting close,” you moaned, grabbing one of his muscled shoulders while your other hand clutched the comforter beneath you.

“This is the best part,” Tony said, watching closely as Steve redoubled his efforts.

Your third orgasm of the night came quicker than the first two, more intense and drawn out. You cried out and dug your heels into Steve's back harder than you intended to. When you came down and stimulation grew almost painful, you mumbled, “you can stop now.”

Steve pulled away, his mouth damp with saliva and your wetness. “How was it?”

“Really good. Thank you.” You smiled up at him.

“C'mere,” Tony said to Steve before he pulled the other man into a filthy kiss.

When he started licking Steve's face, Steve pulled away with a laugh. “Hey! That's weird.”

“Just wanted to clean you up. Do you want to head to home plate now that we've covered third base with our lovely lady friend?” Tony asked.

"Do you want to be first or me?" Steve asked, a bit awkwardly.

"You can go first. Ready to take the plunge and see what all the fuss is about?" Tony asked.

"I can't imagine it being that different from when he's inside you," you said.

"He's never fucked me before.” Tony looked disappointed.

"Oh." You weren't quite sure how to respond to that.

"You know it's because I don't want to hurt you, Tony. You're so...tight with just my fingers."

"I could handle it. There's videos on the internet I could show you-"

"That I don't want to see," Steve finished for him. "We'll see how this goes and talk about it again later."

Tony seemed pleased. "So how about those pants?"

Steve lifted his hips and tugged his pants and boxers down, then off. You could see why he was worried about hurting Tony. He was definitely packing some heat.

Tony opened the nightstand drawer and dug through it. "We seem to have a problem here."

"A problem?" you asked.

"No condoms. I don't think either of us wants any little Tonys or Steves running around."

"I'm on the pill," you said, "but that doesn't prevent diseases. Not that I don't trust you, it's just..."

"He can't get them, and I'm clean. I can pull up the test results from my physical last month if you don't believe me," Tony offered.

You bit your lip as you deliberated. "Okay. I believe you. What about me, though? Aren't you worried?"

"I've done things a hell of a lot riskier than this. Is it okay with you, big guy?" Tony turned to Steve.

Steve was quiet. "Okay," he finally agreed.

"Do you want one of us to suck you off first?" Tony asked.

"I'll, uh, leave that up to you," Steve replied.

"Could I watch?" you asked.

"I don't mind putting on a little show," Tony said, wrapping his hand around the base of Steve's cock and slowly pulling up toward the head. Steve groaned and laid back. "No objections from you?"

Steve shook his head no, and Tony dipped his head and licked a trail up the shaft of Steve's cock, swirling his tongue around the head. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and took Steve into his mouth, eliciting a gasp.

Tony's head bobbed, gradually taking more of Steve in until he was deepthroating him. You were torn between watching the way Tony bobbed on Steve's cock or the look on Steve's face as Tony did so.

“Tony, I'm getting close,” Steve warned, carding his fingers through Tony's hair and tugging it lightly when he swirled his tongue around the head.

Tony pulled his mouth off of Steve's erection with an audible pop. “That's what your super soldier stamina is for. Trust me, you'll last longer if I take the edge off now.”

When Tony's mouth returned to Steve's cock, you watched Steve's face closely. His eyes were shut in obvious pleasure, and he was quietly moaning. You reached forward and traced a finger over his full lips. He touched your finger with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the pad.

You moved your other hand to one of his nipples and scraped your fingernail over the sensitive nub. It hardened underneath your touch. You tentatively pinched it, watching Steve’s face for his reaction.

Steve’s impossibly blue eyes opened slowly to meet your gaze. He was definitely well into the very distracting depths of pleasure.

“You like that?” you asked, tweaking his nipple again, a bit harder this time.

Steve simply nodded, your finger obviously forgotten between his lips, before his lids fluttered closed again.

You decided to interrupt your view of the impossibly sexy show to lean over and lick Steve’s smooth pecs. Your tongue and teeth took over where your fingers had left off, nipping and licking while you listened to the wet noises of Tony’s mouth working Steve’s cock. Your core pulsed at the thought that Steve’s impressive member would soon be buried inside you, if it would even completely fit. You were a bit skeptical on that point. It wasn’t really that outlandish for Steve to worry about hurting Tony.

“I’m gonna-” Steve tensed up underneath you and groaned loudly as his orgasm wracked his body.

You trailed kisses up his chest to his neck and paused at his ear to whisper into it. “You don’t know how hot that was. Do you want to feel how wet you’re making me?”

“Are you going to share with the rest of the class?” Tony asked.

You turned to look at him. There was a bit of cum still by his mouth. Glancing down at Steve to make sure he was watching, you kissed Tony and licked it away from his swollen lips.

Tony turned the kiss filthy, moving his hands down your back slowly until they were resting on the swell of your ass. A finger snaked its way into the cleft and brushed against your hole, still a bit sensitive from wearing the plug earlier.

“Tony, are you really going to, I mean, while I’m...” Steve asked.

Tony pulled away from your mouth. “That was the game plan, as long as you or our lovely guest don’t object.”

“I haven’t done that before, but I’m curious,” you admitted.

“Would I be able to feel you through her?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. God, it’s gonna be so tight for you, babe, with me in her ass and you feeling me moving against you, like when you jerk us both off, only so much better. You’re gonna love this, trust me.” Tony maneuvered to reach over to the nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube out of it, his finger never moving from its position against your hole.

“I'm not used to doing this, so would you-” you started to ask.

“I'll take it real slow,” Tony reassured you, then turned to Steve. “Do you want to do the honors of getting the lovely lady ready?”

“I...” Steve paused. “My fingers are bigger than yours. I won't hurt her?”

“You've never hurt me. Do what I taught you to do with me. I'm a great teacher so she'll be just fine.” Tony withdrew his finger and handed Steve the bottle of lube.

You laid back next to Steve, a bit nervous about where this was all leading. He positioned himself between your legs and thoroughly coated his fingers with the lube.

“Are you ready?” Steve asked as he moved a slick finger where Tony's had just rested.

“Yeah, just take it slow.” You rubbed his arm when he pressed his index finger lightly against your tight ring of muscle until it slipped a fraction of an inch into you. It brought back the familiar uncomfortable burn of what your body was trying to convince you was an unwanted invasion. Your core pulsed, aching with renewed need, in defiance.

Steve pushed his digit gently deeper. You cocked your head curiously when he wiggled his finger as he pressed in, like he was seeking something.

Tony obviously noticed and chuckled. “You're not going to find anything there, but if you were fingering her pussy, you'd have better luck. That should be on your sexual experiences checklist – making a girl squirt. There's nothing quite like it.”

“Squirt what from where?” Steve asked, pink tinting his cheeks as he worked his finger slowly in and out.

“JARVIS, add information about the g-spot and g-spot orgasms to Steve's tablet. You can read about it later. Less sex ed, more sexy.”

Steve's finger became more of a presence than an intrusion as time slowly passed, and tension that you didn't know was in your body melted away as you relaxed into the mattress.  
"Are you ready for more?" Steve eventually asked.  
"Yeah, I think so." You watched the look of concentration on Steve's face as he carefully inserted another finger, bringing back the uncomfortable burn with it.  
When he noticed the discomfort on your face, Steve immediately stilled. He massaged the swell of your stomach gently with his free hand.

“So beautiful,” he murmured.

Tony trailed a hand along your side and moved it above Steve’s. He briefly brushed your clit, sending a shiver up your spine, but settled a finger at your entrance. “It’s fun being with a woman.” His finger slipped into you slowly, wiggling a bit and then slowly thrusting in and out. “Feel that, Steve? It’s going to be even better when it’s your cock against mine.”

“Are you ready for another one?” Steve asked before quickly adding, “no rush if you're not. I don't want to hurt you.”

You smiled at his concern. He really was as considerate as his public image portrayed. “Go ahead.”

Tony withdrew his finger when Steve carefully eased a third finger into you. You winced a bit at the burn, but Steve soothed you with a thumb tracing the outline of your hipbone, down to your thigh that you hadn't noticed was trembling slightly until he stilled it with his large hand.

"You doing okay there?" Tony asked. "Been a while since you've done this?"

"Yeah," you admitted. "It's not on my usual bedroom repertoire, not that I'm objecting or anything." You doubted anything these two gorgeous men, superheroes to boot, suggested would be off the table.

Steve spread his fingers slowly, worrying his full lower lip as he watched your face. Focusing your attention on his lips made you need another taste. You tugged him downward, capturing his mouth in a needy kiss. Your groan when his fingers shifted inside you unexpectedly was muffled by the slide of his tongue against yours, a more than welcomed distraction.

“Kiss her like you kiss me after I've been out of town,” Tony said. “Don't be afraid to fuck her mouth with your tongue. I know if your mouth wasn't busy you'd probably be telling me about how she's a lady and that's not how you kiss a lady, but I think that becomes a moot point when you have your fingers buried in a woman's ass, and-”

Steve broke the kiss to interrupt Tony. “I'm sure there are more interesting things you can think of to do with your mouth right now.”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Tony's lips brushed Steve's neck briefly before his tongue slid sloppily over to Steve's ear and alternated between nipping and kissing and whispering things that you couldn't quite make out. He said more audibly, “Steve, go on, you've got this...”

Steve shuddered and pulled away from your lips. “I really want to f-, I mean I want to...”

“He wants to 'fondue' you,” Tony finished with a grin.

“I wish you'd never heard that story,” Steve said, then quickly added with a blush, “I want to fuck you. If you're ready.”

Your core pulsed at hearing someone you pretty much thought of as a paragon of virtue saying something so vulgar, with desire hanging heavy in his voice. “I'm ready. How do you want to do this?”

“Steve can start out popping his cherry by himself. I'll join in after we're sure the main event is going to last longer than a couple minutes, if there's no objections,” Tony offered.

“Sounds good to me,” you said, trying not to sound embarrassingly eager.

Steve withdrew his fingers from within you and positioned himself at your entrance, not quite to the point of penetration. He took a deep breath. “Ready?”

“More than ready.” You rolled your hips against him, encouraging him to take the plunge and fill you with that thick, pretty dick of his. Foreplay was amazing as always, but there can be too much of a good thing sometimes. This was one of those times. You were on the verge of begging.

Steve finally obliged you and pressed forward until the head popped into you. “Wow,” he muttered breathlessly as he slowly filled you until he bottomed out, eyes closed in obvious pleasure.

“Good?” Tony asked. He rubbed Steve's shoulder down to his back.

Steve nodded. “So tight...and hot...and wet. Can't move yet or it's going to be over. I don't know how long I'm going to last.”

“It'll probably be like the first time I blew you,” Tony admitted, “but it won't really matter with your super soldier refractory period. Not-so-little Steve will be up and raring to go again in no time flat.”

“Take as much time as you need.” You didn't tell him that you definitely needed the extra time to adjust to him. He was really a super-sized superhero, significantly larger than anyone you'd been with before, and the prospect of Tony joining in the penetration party was beginning to seem a little daunting.

“Okay, I think I can move now.” Steve thrust into you carefully and shallowly, at a very slow pace.

You weren't sure if he was doing it to hold off his climax or out of concern for you, but you were grateful for it just the same, until it wasn't enough. Desperate for more, you shifted your hips and started to rock against him.

“Look at her, she's practically begging you to really give it to her. She won't break if you fuck her a little harder and faster. Trust me, it'll feel better for you, too.” Tony continued stroking Steve's back and sides.

Steve looked into your eyes, and you nodded. It was all the confirmation he needed to pull out almost completely, then snap his hips forward to drive into you in a long, quick thrust. Your moan was all the encouragement he needed to continue plunging his length in and out. His lips met yours in a rough clash of tongues and teeth. You vaguely registered the sound of ripping fabric near your head.

Tony chuckled. “You tore the sheets...and the mattress. Entirely worth this show, though. God, you don't know how hot you are right now, losing control like this.”

You glanced over at Tony briefly out of the corner of your eye. His hand was wrapped around his cock. The head was glistening with precum as he stroked himself in rhythm to Steve's thrusts.

Steve must have noticed your distraction and nipped your lower lip to regain your attention. His swollen mouth slid easily across your jaw down to your neck. He sucked and bit the sensitive skin there, marking you for the world to see. You couldn't bring yourself to mind. Without pulling out, he suddenly and effortlessly flipped you over so you were on top and stilled inside you.

“I take it you're ready for me now?” Tony asked, cupping your ass with one hand and stroking it with his thumb while his other hand pulled his cock one last time.

“Yeah. Don't be too rough, Tony. I know sometimes you get really into it, and I can take it, but she's not enhanced,” Steve said, obviously worried.

“I think I'll be okay,” you reassured him before Tony could respond. “I can let you know if either of you is hurting me.”

“Don't worry, Steve. I'm not going to just plow into her ass. We'll take this slow and see where it goes from there.” Tony entwined his fingers with Steve's and squeezed for a moment. You heard the snick of the lube cap opening and watched as Tony thoroughly coated himself in lube. He pressed a finger into your hole, then two, scissoring them. “Making sure you're really ready. I've been called a selfish bastard more times than I can count, but never in the bedroom.”

“I don't think you're selfish,” you said, frowning. “Can you really be selfish and save the world on a regular basis?”

“He is about some things,” Steve admitted with a small smile, “but never when it counts.”

“Maybe,” Tony conceded as he removed his fingers and positioned himself behind you. You felt the tip of his cock nudging your hole and started to feel more than a bit nervous. He rubbed your hip in slow circles. “Relax. Take a deep breath.”

You took a deep breath as he pushed gently but firmly against you until the head breached you. The burn was back, and you felt almost too full of considerably sized super-cock without taking even close to Tony's full length. After another deep breath, you relaxed more.

Steve kissed you softly and stroked your cheek. “You okay? We don't have to do this if it's too much.”

“No,” you quickly replied with more confidence than you thought you had. “I want to do this. You can move, Tony.”

“Let me know if you need me to stop.” Tony slid in your already slickened channel gradually, until his hips were flush with the curve of your ass.

It was almost too much, but the burn was already fading, and the fullness was incredible, like nothing you'd ever experienced before. Your clit was throbbing, desperate for some sort of friction, no matter the source. If you weren't so tightly sandwiched between Steve and Tony, you would have tried to wiggle your hand between your legs to reach the climax you ached for.

“You're shaking,” Steve said. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, that's not it. I want you to move so I can cum. Please let me cum,” you begged, unashamed.

“Soon,” Tony said. “I'm going to start moving first. When you're ready, Steve can move.”

“Sounds good. I'm ready.” You distracted yourself from the initial discomfort with Steve's still swollen and kiss-bitten lips, sucking and licking at his mouth languidly. He ran his fingers through your hair and started rocking his hips against you, probably unaware he was doing it. The friction it created against your clit was good, but not enough. You moaned into his mouth and tried to rub against him harder.

At some point, the discomfort of Tony had faded into a not unpleasant presence that immediately turned pleasurable when Steve began thrusting into you in tandem with Tony. You were close, so close, but it wasn't quite enough yet.

“God, Tony, I can feel you, and it's...” Steve swallowed and closed his eyes.

“I can feel you, too. Feels amazing. Are you close, baby?” Tony asked.

“I'm close,” Steve managed to say. “Do you want me to?”

“Get your hand between her legs and get her off. That'll bring us all over the edge.”

Tony slowed down for a moment while Steve snaked his hand between your legs, easily finding your clit. One of his large fingers slid against it several times, finally bringing you over the edge into the most intense orgasm you could remember having, moans and disjointed phrases of praise falling from your lips. Steve and Tony's thrusts grew erratic when you tightened around them. They spilled into you, Steve first, followed quickly by Tony.

You lay boneless on Steve, unable to move in your blissed-out haze. The only thought that crossed your mind at that moment was that personals ads were quite possibly the best thing ever, especially when they led to deflowering a national icon.

Tony pulled out and hopped off of the bed. He padded across the room. A door opened and a faucet turned on before he returned to the bed with a damp washcloth. You rolled off of Steve and started to take the washcloth, but Tony batted your hand away and cleaned both you and Steve up.

“What time is it?” you asked.

“It is 10:30pm,” a British voice responded from the ceiling.

You look at Tony, curious.

“That's my AI, JARVIS,” Tony responded.

“Oh. Well, it's late so I should probably get dressed and call a cab,” you said and started to get out of bed.

Steve grabbed your arm and tugged you back down. “Stay. I'll drive you home tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” You didn't want to make things awkward.

“I'm not going to kick you out, make you take a cab home at 10:30 at night and never see you again like you're a...sex toy,” Steve eventually finished.

“I'm confused. I thought this was a hookup, you know, like wham, bam, thank you ma'am, happy birthday?” Not that seeing them again would be something you'd have to suffer through.

“Do you really think Captain America did hookups?” Tony asked, obviously amused.

“Well, before today I didn't think Captain America was interested in men and in a relationship with you so I really wasn't sure.” You laughed.

“I don't,” Steve said, tugging Tony down to his other side and pulling the blankets up. “JARVIS, lights.”

“I hope you had a good birthday,” you said, yawning and curling into Steve.

“I did. This was a nice surprise. Thank you both.”

“Does that mean you'll fuck me into the mattress now?” Tony asked.

“Go to sleep, Tony,” Steve said fondly.


End file.
